1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a compact for cosmetic preparations having a housing part, a powder tray and/or insert containing the like inside the housing part and a lid coupled by way of a hinge, having a first catch integrally formed on the lid and cooperating with a second catch, as well as having a presser for releasing the catches.
2. Description of the prior art
Reliable releasing of the catches requires an adequate travel for said catches and for the presser so that, even taking tolerances into account, the compact may be opened effortlessly. The parts have to be sufficiently robust and be guided in a smooth and ergonomically advantageous manner.